


I cry and you sigh, I try and you fight (without you, I don't know who I'd be)

by lotuspetals



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bittersweet, Break Up, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: breaking up was always the worst part.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	I cry and you sigh, I try and you fight (without you, I don't know who I'd be)

**Author's Note:**

> kim woojin always lights up my world, ily bby bear ♡

Woojin knows Chan fell out of love but he tries his best and holds onto what was left of their remaining relationship.

He just wanted things to work out between them.

Regrettably, it doesn't work in his support as the Australian yells at him in the middle of an argument they were having right now. He didn't understand what he _did_ wrong to anger his boyfriend but remains quiet and refuses to look at Chan in the eyes. Why does he need to?

He's not the one who has been staying out late the past few days.

“You're annoying as hell,” the insult cuts straight through his heart but Woojin takes it with a grain of salt. He didn't even have to explain himself in the position he was in.

“Like, how childish can you get, Wooj?” continues the blond, running his hand through his bleach locks. He was getting more frustrated and punches the wall near him, leaving a big opening behind.

‘ _Says the one who is raising his voice_.’ wanting to say that out loud but he went against it and keeps his mouth shut for good.

“Fuck it! I'm out of here if you're not going to say shit to me!”

Woojin watches him leave and doesn't bother to move from his spot, why should he? He just stood there in dead reticence until the sound of the front door slams shut and he finally allows himself to cry in peace.

“What happened to the Channie I _love_? Where'd he go? Do you _wish_ to hurt me all the time?”

Falling to the carpeted floor, he brings a hand to his tummy under his shirt, slowly stroking against the bloated skin there. “I'm sorry baby, it seems like your father doesn't want to partake in our life. Guess, it's going to be just us two starting right now…” shutting his eyes closed as tears carelessly fall down his cheeks.

They were officially done.

Things were over for the two of them.

Chan had walked out on him and there was no way he was coming back. The sign was there. He has left Woojin all by himself with no one else to support him in this sorrowful situation.

It was going to be a little difficult to be managing and being a single maternal figure but that's ok, the brunette will find a way to pick himself back up but for now, he's going to appreciate the moment he has with his unborn fetus.

**— C U T —**

“Babe, are you all right? I didn't hurt you and our baby, did I?”

Woojin gets up on his feet with help from one of the staff members, softly thanking them, and the lady smiles, handing over some tissues so Woojin can wipe away the wet streaks off his face. He barely has time to react to the pair of strong arms encasing his waist and pulling his flushed body against a familiar chest.

“Channie~”

His husband holds him while placing a kiss on the back of his nape. “God reminds me if we ever _do_ argue one day, don't allow me to raise my voice at you,” telling the brunette who turns his face and meets Chan's warm eyes.

He sees the adoration and all of the love inside there.

“I love you Woojinnie,”

“.. I d- _do_ too,” grabbing the hem of Chan's plaid flannel with his delicate small hands. He doesn't have to speak further when one of the blond's hands comes and lovingly touches his tinted cheeks.

“Can I kiss you, my love?” asking for permission which Woojin always permits but he still asks for it. He didn't like doing things that made his lover uncomfortable.

So with the nod, his darling gives him, he leans in and their mouths gently pressed together for a tender kiss filled with affection.

However good things don't last forever, not when they were interrupted and to Chan's dismay, he has to pull away first. Breaking contact only to see the director behind them with a knowing grin on his face.

“What the hell do you want BamBam?”

The other shoots him a smirk as he circles around the couple. “Nothing much, but...” stopping right in front of them to shove a recorder in their faces and press down on the red button to hear the audio play from when they were having their private moment together.

“Why would — _dude_ , seriously?”

Bambam laughs. “Not my fault, you hotshot,” teasing his friend and Chan flips him the middle finger.

“Fuck you dude,”

“Oh-ho, what would fans think when they find out their favorite actor Chris is cursing, hmm?”

The Australian wants to cuff him in the neck but was rather distracted as Woojin takes his hand and brings it to his hidden bump. “Channie, come and feel this,” he does and a big smile appears on his face.

“I can't wait soon enough for our little one to come in this world,” humming at his husband's words, Woojin then pouts cutely. “But I'm very hungry, can we please go get some lunch now?”

“Of course, my darling, we can go—”

“— Did you caught that on camera? Oh good, make _sure_ to have an extra copy for me, thank you. Let's also have it added to the section behind the scenes if you can.”

They may have forgotten BamBam was there in the background watching the whole thing and the fact they were still on the set makes things worse.

“Shut up already. I won't _hesitate_ to kill you right now if you don't stop being an insensitive asshole at this point.”

**Author's Note:**

> bet you weren't expecting the ending right? :') me too, tbh I can never write angst (lies) I always want a happy ending haha ~
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> also smh, still can't believe there are people who are hating on kwj, like seriously? get a life and take your toxicity out of here. no one wants that and leave woojin alone, he's happy and that's what matters the most ❤
> 
> p.s. remember the person who stole my work before? well, she has done it again but this time it's from another writer and it actually bothers me because it's not ok stealing and reposting someone else's work like tf? the audacity to do such a thing is just shameful.
> 
> sorry if I'm venting, usually I'm calm but these days have been hectic and I'm blabbering nonsense.
> 
> expect there to be another drabble or oneshot this weekend! ^^


End file.
